scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dum, Dum, Dum!
Dum, Dum, Dum! is the sixth episode of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too!. Premise Get ready for the dumbest dog ever! The gang visit Scooby-Dum in Hokeyfenokee Swamp but Ma and Pa Skillett tell the gang that an evil Zombie is haunting the village. So prepare for a creepy Zombie and a Great-Dane who thinks he's so clever! Plot Scooby-Dum is walking down the swamp of Hokeyfenokee back to Ma and Pa Skillet's house. He has a magnifying glass out looking for clues. He finds a Caterpillar. "Ooo! I've found a clue!" Says Scooby-Dum. Then he puts the Caterpillar in a glass pot and walks back home with it. It cuts to the Mystery Machine driving into Hokeyfenokee Swamp. "Like, why are we going to Ma and Pa Skillet's again?" Asks Shaggy. "Apparently a zombie has been haunting the swamp" says Fred. "Like, did you just say, ZOMBIE!" Asks Shaggy. "Reah, rombie!" Asks Scooby. "Yes guys, a zombie!" Says Velma. "Rikes!" Cries Scooby. "Awww! Don't you want to visit your favourite cousin?" Asks Daphne. "Like, I don't think Scoob's worried about not visiting Scooby-Dum, I think he's more worried about the zombie" says Shaggy. "Relax you two!" Says Velma. "I agree with Velma, sometimes we turn up at places and the villain's not even there" says Fred. "Fine!" Says Shaggy, "But only if we can have a Scooby Snack!" "Reah! Scooby Rack!" Says Scooby. "Okay! You can have a Scooby Snack" says Velma. She throws Scooby and Shaggy a Scooby Snack each. "Like, that was delicious" says Shaggy. "Reah! Relicious!" Says Scooby. Soon the gang arrive at the swamp and enter Ma and Pa Skillett's house. "Hello my dearies!" Says Ma. "Hello Ma Skillett, you called us up about a zombie" says Fred. "Yes, the zombie!" Says Pa, "He lurks out in the dark around midnight". "Oh Pa, don't scare the kids off" says Ma, "Just please catch the zombie for us!" Then Scooby-Dum enters the house with his Caterpillar. "A clue!" Says Scooby-Dum holding up the Caterpillar. "That's no clue Scooby, that's a Caterpillar, that won't help us with the zombie" says Ma. "Oh, sorry!" Laughs Scooby-Dum. Then Scooby-Doo and Scooby-Dum look at each other. They then hug and start crying with happiness. "Come on you big babies, we need to solve this mystery" says Velma. Later the gang along with Scooby-Dum are looking for clues. Scooby-Dum walks up to a man and examines him with his magnifying glass. "A clue!" Says Scooby-Dum. "No Scooby-Dum, that's a man" says Daphne. "Oh yeah!" Laughs Scooby-Dum. "You shouldn't be poking you're nose around at night kids!" Says the man. "Who are you?" Asks Fred. "I'm John, the local crocodile tamer, I keep the crocodiles from coming into the village!" Says John. "Well, we wouldn't want to keep you from you're work!" Says Velma. "Thanks" says John walking down to the river banks. "It look like we've got our first suspect!" Says Daphne. The gang carry on investigating but suddenly the zombie appears and the chase scene begins. Scooby-Doo and Shaggy run away together and dress as crocodile tamers to trick the zombie. Soon the zombie realises that the crocodile tamers are Shaggy and Scooby and chase them. Then the zombie chases Daphne and Fred. They soon lose the zombie. Then Velma and Scooby-Dum run away. Velma falls over and loses her glasses but Scooby-Dum gives them back to her and they escape. Soon the gang get back together. "Like, that was close!" Says Shaggy. "Reah! Close" agrees Scooby. "Lets set a trap" says Fred. So the gang set a trap but it accidentally catches a woman. "Hey!" She yells. "Whoops! Sorry" says Fred. "Just get me out!" She shouts. Fred gets her out and she runs away. Then the gang set a trap somewhere else and catch the zombie. Daphne unmasks the zombie revealing it to be the woman. "The woman we caught before!" Says Fred. "I've got a name you know! I'm Stacey! I wanted to cause some fun around here! It's so dull and boring, and I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids" says Stacey. Soon the police take Stacey away. "Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum!" Cheers Scooby-Dum. "And Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Cheers Scooby-Doo. Everyone laughs. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment below! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Hokeyfenokee Swamp Notes/trivia *The zombie in this episode is exactly the same as the Mambo Zombie from The Scooby-Doo! Show. Quotes :"Well, we wouldn't want to keep you from you're work!" - Velma Home Media *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! Volume 2 - Amusement Fun *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! The Complete Season 1 Category:DarthHill's Stuff